nonhuman_video_game_flatteningsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Party 3
Mario Party 3 was developed by Hudson Soft and it was first released in Japan on December 7, 2000. Later on it was released in other countries, in US on May 7, 2001, Australia on September 3, 2001, and Europe on November 16, 2001. The last of the three Mario Party games in the classic trio, though a bit lacking in mini-game flattenings, it does also have a Duel Mode for flattening not only Yoshi and Donkey Kong, but partner characters as well! Mini-Game Flattenings There are only 5 mini-games with flattening in them, and one of them involves Koopa Kid/Baby Bowser. Baby Bowser Bonkers The objective of the mini-game is to jump/stomp on as many Baby Bowsers as possible, which results in them getting flattened by the players. Treadmill Grill Pretty much the standard mini-game where players can ground pound each other flat while trying to be the last one standing. M.P.I.Q. A quiz mini-game that asks about questions involving the game itself, the history of the cartridge, and even the party info (If players are playing a game of party mode). If a player gets the answer wrong, the block above them stomps down on them, flattening them for a moment before they spring back up dazed. Coconut Conk The same as Treadmill Grill, except in a different situation, and the angle of the camera is in front of the players instead of above them. Boulder Ball One player rolls boulders down a hill while the three other players try to climb up it. Of course if a player runs into a boulder, they get squashed flat and slide down the hill until they manage to spring back up into shape. Duel Mode Flattenings There are two different attacks (three if a powered-up attack from the same character counts as a different attack) that could squash the player's partners, however only a single one also flattens the player. Thwomp's Attack Thwomp does what it does best, it hovers over the partner character and slams down on them, squashing them flat before hovering back up and retreating. With this attack, the partner character springs back up and immediately dissappears (OHKO). Thwomp's Powered-Up Attack If a player manages to land on a Power-Up Space with a Thwomp and attacks a partner character, the Thwomp does the same kind of attack. However, the Thwomp does a LOT of stomping ontop of the partner character for good measure before retreating and having the same effect happen. It does nothing different besides the animation. Chain Chomp's Powered-Up Attack If a player manages to land on a Power-Up Space with a Chain Chomp and attacks the player and their partners, the Chain Chomp will grow in massive size and jump up in the air. After a bit, the Chain Chomp lands on all 1-3 of them and retreats back after a moment. The 1-3 of them reforms after a bit before losing the HP from the attack. Characters to Flatten There are only 2 players to flatten, but there are 11 partner characters to flatten in Duel Mode (One of them being in a mini-game! And there is a 12th, but he's too close to human). Players *Yoshi *Donkey Kong Partners *Koopa Troopa *Goomba *Boo *Whomp *Bob-omb *Snifit *Piranha Plant *Mr. Blizzard *Thwomp *Chain Chomp *Baby Bowser/Koopa Kid Images Videos Category:Mario Party 3 Category:Mario Party (Series) Category:Nintendo 64 Category:Yoshi Category:Donkey Kong Category:Dinosaur Category:Monkey Category:Koopa Troopa Category:Turtle Category:Goomba Category:Boo Category:Ghost Category:Whomp Category:Rock Category:Bob-omb Category:Bomb Category:Snifit Category:Humanoid Category:Piranha Plant Category:Plant Category:Mr. Blizzard Category:Snowman Category:Thwomp Category:Chain Chomp Category:Koopa Kid